


That Feeling

by CodyCarsonIsMyMom



Series: Lashton to We The Kings [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyCarsonIsMyMom/pseuds/CodyCarsonIsMyMom





	That Feeling

_I'm like oh my god is this for real?_

_All these feelings I feel, my heart she surely will steal._

Ashton was 17 he understood his shifts in feelings more. Does it scare him? Of fucking course it does. Especially when this change of feelings was for a certain blond bot that is the mere age of 15. The younger naive boy was in his heart and on his mind all the time. This is something he can cope with he tells himself daily before he is met with blue eyes and the smile Luke has reserved just for him.

Luke, well Luke was in crisis. He's watched people he's called friends change into totally different people over simple crushes. Let alone this feeling of the L word he hasn't even admitted to himself. These bubbling feelings over a boy who could have someone a lot better. These thoughts were sending Luke into panic. He's still 15 he doesn't want to worry about changing for anything but puberty. In the back of his mind he was positive that Ashton had his heart on a string for whenever he wanted to steal it for good.


End file.
